Against All Odds
by Boneslvr38
Summary: Booth is now alone. Spoiler Alert if you haven't seen the Season 7 finale this has spoilers from that episode. Rated M for cursing


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note:** Hello one and all I know long time no write. I do have to apologize that there hasn't been any updates lately of any of my stories. I just have come to a blank with all of them and for you the readers I do apologize for that. If this story looks familiar I also posted it under Lyrical Summaries. That's where I was actually going to post it originally. But I am also posted it as a completed one shot of sorts. I plan to have a companion piece to it from Brennan's POV called "If you love someone set them free", the song by Sting, unless I find a different song I think fits better. Once again apologies ahead of time. I did a quick proof read, I wanted to post it before I 2nd guessed myself so if there are any errors I do apologize for those as well. So without further ado I will stop yacking now and to the story.

Against All Odds  
By Phil Collins

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
Oooo

You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cause we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Oh, take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Now take a look at me now  
Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now  
Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to take

Take a look at me now.

* * *

As Booth sat on the steps in front of the church there wasn't much he could do but cry. His family was gone because of that son of a bitch Pelant. He sat on the steps tears running down his face. He was numb, his family was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. Deep down Booth knew Max was right. Brennan needed to stay out of the system until Pelant was caught. If Pelant could do all those things with computers, once he got Brennan into the system there would be no way to get her out. Booth brought his hands to his face the tears still streaming down, only the baby seat and the slight scent of Brennan remained. That was what he had left of his family. He just sat and reflected on what turn of events made his family flee. He wasn't in a hurry to get home, because without his girls home wasn't home.

Pelant played him. Played him like a cheap fiddle. Any kind of distress call received from Brennan or what was thought to be Brennan, Booth would act upon. And act Booth did. Straight to Pelant's house and kicked the living crap out of him.

With the action of course Booth was kicked off the investigation and Pelant being not a stupid man in the least knew that that would happen as well. Once Booth was taken care of pretty much it was easy to get Sweets kicked off the case as well as Brennan for obvious reasons. And the only way Pelant was able to get Caroline kicked off the case was that phony money transfer from Brennan's bank account to hers.

Pelant though he was good at understanding human behavior, he underestimated the Squint Squad. It would be human nature to protect their own, but instead the Jeffersonian team did it as business as usual. Any and all evidence that was found was turned over no matter how damning it looked for Dr. Brennan.

He underestimated Dr. Brennan too. No one would have thought that she would flee. Logic would have said stay and do the "right" thing. Either Pelant didn't study Max's character at all or just thought that he wouldn't be a threat, but Max was the one that got Brennan to flee. Presented her all the evidence to show her it was the logical thing to do, once Pelant had her in the computer system he could and would do anything he wanted to her to destroy her. Then there wouldn't be anything Booth, the Jeffersonian or anyone could do to save her.

Underestimation would be the down fall of this bastard.

Booth was done thinking about that bastard. Tomorrow he would think about Pelant and putting his ass away or a bullet to his brain whatever it would take to bring his family home. But now there was just one thing, actually two that were on his mind. His girls. His girls and that he couldn't protect them. That was his job, not Max's. He couldn't even do that. The one thing that he had promised Brennan that he would do, protect her at any cost and he couldn't even do that. So who knows how long time past, he didn't know and it didn't matter. He sat there on the steps of the church, crying, berating and cursing himself.

Finally, though Booth gingerly got up from the steps, picked up what was left of his family (Christine's empty car seat) and went to enter the church. He had no reason to go back to "their" home. Before he swung open the doors of the church, he stopped. Looked up to the sky and swore against all odds he would bring his family home.

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I know how I feel about the story but I would really like to know how you guys feel about the story. What I think about it doesn't matter, it's you the readers that matter and I hope you like it. I would really like the Feedback and again thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


End file.
